The Only Exception
by chinadollx
Summary: Jade West never believed in love. She thought it just wasn't worth the risk of getting hurt. That is, until she met Beck Oliver. Songfic based on Paramore's 'The Only Exception'. One-shot, Bade. R&R!


**A/N: Hello,**

**This is a Bade songfic based on Paramore's 'The Only Exception'. It's a really lovely song; I suggest you listen to it if you'd like to get a better feel for the story. I haven't written in forever so please excuse my rustiness. Cheers for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious (or Paramore? I don't even know if I should mention that)**

**-S x**

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

Jade West was alone, and she liked it that way. She had gathered from a young age that love was simply non-existent. The disintegration of her parents' marriage stemmed the belief that it was no use searching for your other half, for they merely did not exist. She learned to push away any possible romantic interest that came along with sarcastic comments and acrimony. Jade had never wanted anyone, as she feared she would grow to need them.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

Jade thought that her notions were proven as she watched teenage love affairs crumble before her eyes. The gossip mill at school bared news of broken hearts and shed tears in the girls' bathrooms. She watched as couples who were inseparable barely looked each other in the eye once things turned south. Jade smirked whenever she saw this occur, thinking that they were all fools for never having learned the truth; we are alone, whether we like it or not. Nothing lasts forever, especially not stale declarations of love between the sheets.

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

However, as much as she wished to deny it, Jade could never keep her jealousy at bay. She was envious of the pairs who walked hand in hand down the school hallways and shared popcorn at the movies. Pushing her feelings aside, Jade walked with her chin held high and diminished her fantasies of having someone to call her own; someone to vent to when things were rough at home, someone to embrace her passions, to show off and to kiss against the lockers. She gravitated towards her friends in a vain attempt to disregard her emotions. After all, why was fleeting happiness worth months of sadness? It merely didn't add up, and Jade thought she was better off for possessing the knowledge that surpassed the minds of most teenagers.

_But darling, you are the only exception_

Beck Oliver had had his fair share of girlfriends. They had thrown themselves at him from a young age, falling for his impish grin and fluffy black hair. It was difficult to keep his admirers at bay sometimes. He ended up transferring to Hollywood Arts prior to a particularly obsessive girl inventing a rumour that he used her and broke her heart. Those girls were so shallow and often he grew tired of them. They sucked up to him and agreed with him on each word that came out of his mouth. He wanted more of a challenge. After all, easy is boring.

The instant he saw Jade West, Beck knew he wanted her. Her auburn curls, ice blue eyes and confident demeanour struck him immediately. He knew then and there that he needed to make her his. She seemed too beautiful to even be real, an angel in combat boots and coloured hair extensions. Jade was impressed by him too, as all girls were. She could never seem to get out of her head. His onyx eyes and shaggy hair played tricks on her mind all day. This irritated her to no end – she always promised herself that she'd never let someone get to her in that way. She tried to push down her feelings once again.

Beck began to pursue Jade almost immediately.

"I'm Beck," he told her with a boyish grin on his third day of Hollywood Arts.

"I'm not interested," she snapped, slamming her locker door shut and storming off. A small part of her cursed herself internally for showing such aloofness, but the part of herself that she thought was rational hushed it. She was _Jade West_, after all. She didn't need anybody.

Beck tried again the following day.

"What's your name?" he crooned in one of the many classes they had together, smiling.

Jade merely snapped her teeth at him. She thought it made her look like a lioness, as if she was warning him to back off. The motion, however, only made Beck's grin wider. He was really beginning to fall for this girl, hard. He knew she would be his soon. In fact, he enjoyed the pursuit, the challenge of a girl who wouldn't throw herself at him constantly. Her independence only made him yearn for her more. He was simply fascinated, chuckling whenever she made a snide comment to anyone, which irked her beyond belief. She still warded him off. She didn't need anyone who would break her heart like her father broke her mother's.

Jade was initially pleased when, on the fifth day, he had seemed to have given up. He stopped with his questioning and friendliness and acted in a way Jade thought she would've liked it. As it turned out, this began to annoy her. Was she really so boring that he had stopped trying to impress her? Only after two days? She was agitated by him even moreso than before. Of course, as per usual, she attempted to disregard her feelings.

However, she was wrong about him giving up his pursuit. Beck had actually spoken to her friends, Andre and Cat, about what to do. He had recently befriended Andre and was desperate to find the way to Jade's heart. He constructed a plan. He would wait a few days until Jade began to resent his lack of interest, and then make her an offer she couldn't resist. It was the perfect scheme.

Of course, it worked. She reluctantly agreed to see The Scissoring with him after a week of him disregarding her. Jittery and blushing, she spent the entire night fretting about her appearance and the things she said and did. Beck surprised himself that night by feeling somewhat nervous himself. Usually with girls he was perfectly at ease. He knew, though, that Jade was different, special.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

For a few weeks, Jade tried to tell herself that he wasn't as perfect as she'd made him out to be. That she didn't need a relationship. She didn't need his compliments or his tight grip on her hand or the way he possessed a smile that he reserved only for her.

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

Finally, though, she gave up. Jade knew he wouldn't break her heart. He was as for real as he claimed to be. He made her that happiest girl in the world. To this day, she laughs at herself for all of those years she spent in denial. Beck Oliver was the best thing to ever happen to Jade West. Jade West was the best thing to ever happen to Beck Oliver. Despite their bickering, he truly loved her with all of his heart. And she loved him.

_I'm on my way to believing_


End file.
